Women's Gardening Night (Private RP with Silverknight01)
Plot Zazzy, an Electric Feline, stumbles across Nyva, Lady of the Green from the planet XTG-35. This non-canon meeting describes how the two will get along with each other for character development and is mainly just for lulz. Characters Zazzy the Electric Feline - Silverknight01 Nyva, Lady of the Green - Sonicsilva1 Other appearances Act 1 It was a warm morning, with a cool breeze blowing overhead. On this fine day, a blonde feline was zipping gleefully through the Silverwood. She was loudly humming a feel-good tune as she jumped over a large log, finding herself in an open meadow. "Looks like the place for lunch." She grinned. There were a few rustles of leaves over in the corner of the woods, possibly some bunnies or wildlife in the woods. Except it seems rather large as the rustling was louder than it should be. The kitty's ears twitched, swiveling over in the direction of the noise. "Huh. Uh. Someone there..?" She called as she tiptoed closer to the suspicious corner. From under the bush nearest to her, a large flower just poofs right out, The leaves were oddly shaped, like the leaves in the back were longer than the ones on the front. "..." The feline tipped her head slightly. "How pretty!" She cooed, bending over to give it a sniff. The flower moved back, revealing a female face, inches away from the feline. The blonde's fur rippled down her spine in surprise. "Whoa!" She yelped, jumping back suddenly. The figure made an "eep" sound and went back into the bushes, traveling to the left side and then tripping out from the bushes, landing on her face. She was surprised... To say the least. But now more than anything she was curious. "Ouchie. That look like it hurt." She grimaced. "Hey, are you ok? Sorry, I spooked ya!" The kitty called, rushing over to help the flower out. The flower being seemed to move away just a tad bit, as she looked afraid. She got up on her own, not saying much of a word. She was about the cat's height, but a bit taller and older-looking. "Oh wow. I've never seen one of you before! So pretty... What's your name? I'm Zazzy!" The friendly kitty grinned, holding a hand out to shake the stranger. The being looked down at Zazzy's hand, confused on what to do. She was mute, but she could hear what Zazzy said. She stepped back a little bit, looking away, nervously with her orange eyes looking off to the side. She was shaking her head as if saying she doesn't want to tell. Zazzy gave the woman a look of sympathy. "Hey. It's okay.." She soothed. Her extended hand retreated into her poncho to fish out a bag of cinnamon candies. "Want one?" She offered. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, mainly in confusion and not in hostility. The feminine flower figure walked up slowly to her hand before quickly taking a candy. She was examining it as if it had some form of poison or bomb somewhere in it. She didn't even know how to open the wrapping. Zazzy sensed the woman's uncertainty. So she reached into the bag and took out a candy, unwrapping it in front of the flower so she could see. Then, she tossed the candy into her mouth. She watched Zazzy for a moment, looking at the candy she was given. She slowly managed to unwrap it and hold the candy in her hand. She eventually figured out she could put it in her mouth to eat it. The cat grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome! Sooo.. Are you from around here?" She asked, sitting down on the soft grass. The flower came over and st in front of Zazzy in a comfortable distance. She shook her head.